dugout_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Cobham SGS Eagles
Cobham SGS Eagles are an English Championship B side, managed by robso_bobso. This is the Eagles sixth season in the Championship after gaining promotion at the second attempt from League 1 (G). Their home ground is the 3270, soon to be 7000 all seater at Brunton Gate. The club's home kit is mainly black, with red stripes on the sleeves while the away kit is predominantly grey, with blue stripes on the sleeves. The club's first match was against Your Mum FC, which ended in a 1-0 victory to Cobham, courtesy of an Irhad Sarac goal. The first competitive match was a 1-0 win against Ormesby Athletic in the English Cup. The club's record scorer is Teearwut Jirattijaroen and the club's record appearance holder is Kendal Bass. ---- Last Match English Championship B - Saturday 13th February 2010 Spankysallstars 1 - Ravn 82 Cobham SGS Eagles 0 C S Eagles: F. Tarnacop, L. Cooper, F. Gerlofs, L. Patterson, K. Bass, S. Krdzic, P. Luo, A. Perovnik, B. Badcock, T. Jirattijaroen, E. Porobic. Subs not used: V. Ramabaja, F. Garner, A. Winter, R. Beltran, R. Badcocke. ---- Club History The Eagles won League 2 (G2) at their first attempt thanks to a lot of Bot Teams and hotshot striker Luc Serrano, who bagged 25 goals in the promotion season. Promotion was secured 6 matches before the end of the season and went on to win the league by 27 points. This heralded a promotion to League 1 (G) where the Eagles came second to Reel Madras, despite scoring 119 goals and having the two top scorers in the division (Mitja Novak 33, Luc Serrano 32). However, the next season saw the Eagles promoted despite heavy pressure from Links FC, BIGTRUFFLE UTD and Calshot Corns. The Eagles unbelieveably stayed unbeaten and crowned the end of the season with a 1-0 win at Links thanks to then 16 year old Barclay Badcock's header. Season 6 saw the Eagles brilliantly stay up after a gritty first season. They took points off every team except eventual champions Uranus Fire, including fabulous wins against FC Tunnel (0-1), Spankysallstars (1-2) and The Ollstars (4-0). Cobham's fantastic season was down to some excellent team performances and individuals to be singled out include keeper Md Golam Iqbal, who made 80 saves in the season, Carlo Ruiz, who netted no less than 27 times at a goal ratio of over a goal per game, and the consistency of defenders, Kendal Bass and Johnnie Samuelson. The Eagles picked up ten wins, six draws, and six defeats in the twenty-two game season, to finish in 6th place. Season 7 was even better for the Eagles, ending up in 5th position, bettering last years finish. They signed Julius Bavio Arias, Gerardo Daniel Regueira Martinez, Luka Udovc, Jenica Farcas, Zdenko Grilc and Rasim Ekmecic to strengthen the side, as well as recruiting Teerawut Jirattijaroen and Anibal Barroca on loan. After a poor start, and a long injury to Jirattijaroen, the Eagles picked up and won unexpectedly at Worcester Park and Draconic Warriors F.C, 0-2 on both occasions. Despite not beating Cheam Stars United in the league, the Eagles beat the bitter local rivals by three points in the league as the Stars ended up 6th. Cobham have now become veterans of the division, being present now for 6 seasons. After a strong Season 10, they will look to promote in Season 11 to compete in the Premiership. The English National Cup was a route for success in Season 10, where Cobham made their furthest progress in the competition, reaching the quarter final before being beaten 2-0 by Premiership side Atletico De Madrid. Premiership oppositon have often spelt trouble for Cobham in the cup, having been beaten by United States Arsenal FC, Spankysallstars and Aliens twice in their history. ---- Cobham SGS Eagles Squad Season 11 Results Club Records Goals Teerawut Jirattijaroen - 105 Mitja Novak - 78 Luc Serrano - 62 Al Winter - 44 Anghel Albu - 33 Rodrigo Beltan - 33 Appearances Kendal Bass - 189 (0) Al Winter - 170 (0) Johnnie Samuelson - 156 (0) Md Golam Iqbal - 110 (0) Iulian Dovleac - 88 (1) Assists Romano Rastenhoff - 95 Al Winter - 72 Anze Perovnik - 56 Iulian Dovleac - 49 Teerawut Jirattijaroen - 38 Record League Win - 19-0, Home v The Grey Wizards FC Record Cup Win - 13-0, Home v London City Record League Defeat - 0-4, Away v Spanksyallstars Record Cup Defeat - 0-5, Home v United States Arsenal FC Highest Transfer Fee Paid - £1,677,000 - Gerardo Daniel Regueira Martinez Highest Transfer Fee Received - £1,505,000 - Rodrigo Beltran Category:Football Clubs Category:English Clubs